


worry 'bout yourself baby, i'm good

by kuro49



Series: jason rare pair challenge [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis (Comics), DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Cunnilingus, Interdimensional Travel, Jason Todd Is Arkham Knight, Jason Todd is Female, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: Jay meets her counterparts and she reckons they're all in need of a bit of self-love.





	worry 'bout yourself baby, i'm good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rogues8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogues8/gifts).

> title from lil peep's five degrees as rec'd by rogues8, actually all the good bits in this fic was encouraged by rogues so bless 💕
> 
> the first part was written for jay x jay challenge on [tumblr](https://setsailslash.tumblr.com/post/186622212716/jayjayjay-challenge).
> 
> contains less than subtle implications that fem!jay lives the best life, having fucked all the people that AKjay and RHATOjay wishes they could. the beauty that is fem slade as slaide belongs to fleet_of_red (who also has [this perfect genderbent sladejay fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630826) we should all read if you haven't already.)

Jay doesn’t like what she sees.

Because all she sees are broken versions of herself eroded down to just pain and revenge, a nasty rusting edge along every seam. Like that is all they could be, like that is all they’ll ever amount to.

She didn’t go through the things that she did and do the things that she does to end up back on that first step. Their Bruce is not her Bryce. Whether their first step is the same as hers, she has no intention to get this far just to go back to the start to retrace her steps. She has refused that reality once and she will do it again.

She will not change even for them.

Jay breathes out through her teeth in a long slow seethe, drawing their attention right back to her.

Even when she’s in a room with versions of who is essentially her in this universe and another one if their confusion with each other is any indication at all, she is still the odd one out. Jay knows there is probably a few things that she can read into from that alone but she also knows there are bigger badder issues right here right now that she probably shouldn’t try shooting her way through.

He calls himself Jason, and the other, well, she’ll settle for calling him _J _for the time being. They are both her, alternate selves and all that.

Universe hopping and falling between alternate realities are nothing new. A run of the mill happenstance. But Jay finds that there are constants that hold true in varying degrees of truthfulness in every single one.

If there is one thing more heartbreaking than the Jason Todd of this universe, of course it would be the Jason Todd of another.

Jay might not like this but she loves that she is not the one at the bottom of the barrel. Rotten apples might not fall far from the tree but hers is hardly the first one to rot to the core.

“So boys,” she starts, peeling back her domino mask to blink her blue-green eyes at theirs, “how’re we gonna do this?”

Jason looks a good mix of cautious and concerned. J looks just about ready to throw the first punch. Jay doesn’t blame him, if she was faced with anyone else, they would've already been down on the ground.

She tries another way, the way that never works, the one that has her attempting a smile of the genuine kind.

“Stop that.” Jason tells her.

And J follows right after with: “It looks painful.”

“It is.” She answers them both with a grimace that looks no different than her try for a smile. She stops at that because they can talk about trauma, and Jay is sure that there is more than enough of that between the three of them to talk about until their worlds realign themselves to take them home. But _really_.

She knows herself, and by extension, she knows them too.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never thought about it.” Jay tells them, the delivery of her words are mean in the way she sets them up for a challenge but the way her mouth curves is deliberate. She confirms their hunch without saying the exact words, gives them an opportunity to say _no _to what could be delivered in every manner that is both crass and explicit.

Because there is nothing subtle to the way she drops her gaze, down to the holsters pulled taut across Jason’s thighs to drag upwards. Slow and appreciative at the sharp cut of J’s waist coloured in black and gray and red camouflage beneath the extensive armour of his suit. Up and up, across the bright red bat of Red Hood’s chest then over the symbol of the Arkham Knight.

Jay doesn’t smile when she catches the hard swallow at J’s throat or the slow rising flush to Jason’s cheeks. She doesn’t have to.

She sees the way they are looking right back at her.

They know exactly what she means.

Jay puts out a hand, palm up and expectant.

"Give me your favorite." She tells Jason because he is the host J. Todd of this universe.

"Favorite _what_."

Beckoning with her hand when he isn't reacting as fast as she likes, sighing out the explanation that she knows neither one of them really needs. "I'm asking you to hand over your favorite sex toy so I can fuck you both with it."

Jason is smarter than to deny it and Jay is glad because she isn't patient to start with. But the expression Jason pulls at her has Jay grinning at him with all her teeth.

It's heady, this control.

"Were you expecting me to carry my strap-on with me when I'm going universe hopping?" She keeps going because Jason isn't about to move and J isn't about to jump into the conversation. She tries for a softer approach, turns that grin into something faux, sickly sweetened until it is downright syrupy. "I'm good but I'm not that good. And as prepared as I try to be, I'm still no girl scout."

It gets Jason relenting just to get her to stop sounding like that.

When Jason hands the toy over, it's a bright baby blue with a darker base.

"Huh." Jay says, turning it in her hands. She's honestly just surprised there isn't a yellow fringe to it to complete the look with how recognizably Discowing it is, her thumb pushing the dial on the toy to get it buzzing as it vibrates. "I've got similar ones, but I have it in all black and also another in Deathstroke-theme."

J chokes and it gets Jay wanting to get more sounds like that one out of him. So she gets a little bit menacing, her mouth turning upwards into something a whole lot vicious when she catches that to say. "So," and it's very much deliberate, "you know Wilson."

"He," J makes an expression, draws their eyes from the scar across his cheek to the furrow of those brows before he finally settles on an answer deemed acceptable in a conversation that probably isn't, "he's an employee."

Jason whistles, long and low at that admission as he is rummaging in the lower drawer by the bed for the lube. "If you've got _ Deathstroke _ on your payroll, then you aren't doing so bad for yourself."

Jay points the tip of the toy at J, and the head of the toy bobs at him ridiculously but still thoroughly obscene. 

"I'd tell you from personal experience, the real thing is better but we've all got busy schedules to work around. I'd recommend you to try it sometimes when you get the time."

Not if but when.

And she makes sure he catches that distinction. She doesn't mention that her Wilson goes by Slaide when she is in her bed with her face pressed between her thighs, mouth and tongue working expertly as she eats her out, doesn't think it makes any difference at all when it seems like Deathstroke is still Deathstroke in some iteration in every universe.

"I—"

Jay brings the hand that isn't holding the toy and touches it to J's cheek, over the prominent cut of the scar. She is gentle with him in ways she has never been with herself.

He doesn't flinch back, he doesn't even wince. It gets her biting back something reluctantly soft because that's improvement if she's ever seen for herself.

"Come on then, get on the bed, the both of you."

Jason is very much different than J, Jay finds.

He is a mouthy fuck to start, all throaty groans and dragged out moans. He tells you how he likes it and he is also painfully loud about it. It gets her wondering if she is this noisy about it when she gets going. Jason is on his knees and clutching at the headboard of his bed when Jay pushes the toy inside of him with barely any prep.

It fits him like it should, sinking into him easily. His hole just barely slicked up from the lube he had smeared haphazardly all over the crease of his ass before he was leaning over for Jay to get behind him.

He is eager for it, breathing harsh and ragged, licking his lips with a drag of his tongue to get it curving just so. The bright baby blue of the silicone has his pink hole stretched wide, the base held firmly in Jay's hand as she pushes as deep as it will go, gets Jason keening with it rubbing so good inside of him.

"Fuck, Jay." He sighs out, voice all rough as the blunt head of the toy nails his prostate in one precise shove, craning his head back to glance at Jay with his eyelids at half-mast in pleasure.

It gets Jay fluttering her own lashes back at him when she leans over to brush the stray white curl of his hair from his eyes because he makes a very pretty sight for her to enjoy. "I would if I had my toys handy but this is doing just fine for you, ain't it?"

Jason swallows thickly, nodding, stilted and almost stunned by how good all of this is for him as the toy shifts inside of him with each tiny movement of Jay's wrist.

"More than fine." He murmurs, shivers working up and down the arched line of his spine as he shoves back, turning his neck for the press of Jay's mouth to his pulse. Her lips drag gently across the long scarring against his throat, and she doesn't ask the way his eyes go hazy from that alone, an unsteady hitch in his breath coming out from between the lax drop of his parted mouth.

She sets the toy on its lowest setting and pauses to watch the way Jason's hips sway, rocking down on the maddeningly slow vibrations steadily working him inside out. There is a thin sheen of sweat across his back, holding tension in the taut pull of his shoulders as he clenches down on the toy that moves and shifts and rubs at every place his fingers never reach if he's on his own.

"Good boy," Jay says, sees the way Jason nearly falters at that simple praise alone. "Don't let it slip out while I get J ready, I want you to be keeping this cock warm for him."

Jason nods, dropping his head forward but releasing one hand from the headboard to reach out to grasp at J who is near silent but painfully loud in so many other ways.

Lying on his back and stripped out of all of his heavy armour, J has his eyes clenched shut, his mouth parted and the barest breath coming out in the softest pants. His shoulders are shaking and the slow crawl of his flush is damn near brilliant against the horrific cascade of scars across his torso to extend even further down. There isn't an inch of his skin that isn't all scarred up, but Jay bypasses all of those questions at the tip of her tongue to have him feeling nothing but _good_.

Jason untangles J's death grip from the sheets while Jay keeps his legs apart as she works one slender finger inside of him, dragging the pad of that single digit all along the tight clench of his slick walls.

"Feels a bit weird at first." Jason mutters next to him, the toy still firmly seated inside of him and buzzing beneath the sounds of J shifting against the mattress. "The initial stretch is a bit much but it's nothing compared to what you're used to, isn't it?"

"That's right." J breathes out, blinking open an eye to peer at them while Jason smooths a rough calloused palm down J's chest, grazing at his nipples.

Jay likes the way he tightens up at that passing touch alone. It opens a whole new avenue of pleasurable feelings she wants to show him when he is sensitive in all the right places. She catches Jason's eyes and they come to an agreement without a single word exchanged when she adds even more lube before pressing a second finger inside of J.

"You like that?" She asks him, leaning down to press her mouth to his, licking inside of his mouth as she scissors her fingers inside the tight clutch of his hole. The rough pads of her fingertips finding his prostate and earning her that soft gasp amplified all the more sweeter by the way Jason is rubbing at J's chest, pinching and pulling at his nipples until they are just shy of sore and puffy.

J tells them yesyesyes_yes_, like it is the only word he knows.

Between the two of them, they get J arching off the bed, lashes wet and shiny with tears going unshed in his hazy gaze when he finally comes on a startled noise.

By the time Jay is pressing the blunt head of Jason's toy into J, he is already a mess.

Soaked between the spread of his thighs with lube and the sticky splatter of his own cum dripping from his cock down to his hole, J is panting openly as Jason climbs up on top to straddle him.

"Fucking myself on myself," Jason says on a snort, "definitely not something I thought I'd be doing when I woke up this morning in this _very_ bed."

J is at a loss for words while Jay laughs, guiding Jason back, watching him swallow J's cock like he did with the mock Dick, listening to that satisfied groan from both of her counterparts when J is fully seated inside of Jason. She only turns on the toy then, slowly working up to the highest setting while the noises fall openly from Jason's mouth as he starts to move.

He is shameless and she is loving the sight of them both on the precipice of their climax.

Jay takes turn kissing them in return, smirking into the eager press of Jason's mouth and sucking lazily at the tip of J's tongue while he trails after her for more.

She wraps her hand around Jason's cock, drags a tight grip from the base all the way to the top and rubs at the head of it until her fingers are dripping with his precum. Her pace matches the way Jason is fucking himself down on J, wet and hot and slick and tight, and that perfect hint of frantic which makes it all that much sloppier. The low grade buzzing of the toy still keeping J wide open is a muted sound beneath all of the little noises let out in turns between the both of them.

She didn't like what she saw when she first fell into this universe but she gets attached easily, growing fond of these two versions of herself despite all their flaws.

She thought she would hate seeing that glimmer of herself in them when they represent every little bit of trauma and horror she has overcome for herself. But there is something a lot like healing when she finds that every little break in them isn't as wide and deep as they present it. They lick their wounds but she's done a fair share of that herself. It's a curve of some steep proportions.

She is better for it, and they will be too.

Maybe it's about time she's learned to love herself among everything else.

When Jason comes, he is spilling over Jay's hand. He doesn't stop moving though, shaking through the aftershocks of his own orgasm and the oversensitivity of it all to bring J to completion. Jay swipes up a streak of white, touches it to J's lips for him to have a thorough taste, fucking her fingers into his mouth, following that same rhythm. She is kissing the taste of Jason's cum from the flat of J's tongue when he comes one last time, spilling all of it messily inside of Jason on a long, breathy groan.

Jay is petting J's sweat-soaked hair in the aftermath while Jason holds still on top of him, catching his breath.

She takes pity on him when J starts to keen from his throat, but she only moves to ease the toy out of him when he nods at her question of _too much?_ with a face flushed to fever-pitch.

Jason bends down, dropping a messy kiss to J's lips, tasting his own release for a brief second before he is leaning over to draw Jay in too for another one. They make out for a long moment, enjoying the heavy heat of J's gaze settling over them.

She draws back, slow, dragging a thumb across Jason's bottom lip to state.

"Now let's put your mouths to good use."

Jay is already wet when J presses his mouth to the folds of her cunt, licking gently as Jason murmurs soft instructions at him with a hand at the small of his back.

He is encouraging, and J is eager.

She sighs in pleasure at the heat of his tongue pressing just over her entrance, enjoying the dig of Jason's thumbs against the inside of her thighs as he keeps her spread open to accommodate the fit of J between them. Jay gives them plenty of feedback with small shifts of her hips, biting back on a particularly loud noise when J flattens his tongue and drags it roughly against her clit.

Her hand finds its way into J's hair, scrapping her nails lightly against his scalp before she is pulling at the shorter strands at the back of his head. It gets J moaning against her and she feels it keenly.

"So, he's the Arkham Knight." Jason starts, next to her, voice steady like he doesn't have his finger working in and out of her cunt alongside of J's tongue. "And I'm Red Hood."

She is a second short of growling at him before his finger finds that spot in her that gets her blinking back stars. She entertains him only because he isn't flinching back from her grip at his forearm, letting him continue while J draws back his tongue just to wrap his mouth around her clit to bring her to her climax.

Her head dropping back against his pillows, their scent surrounding her as he mouths a path of kisses up along the curve of her throat to nip gently at her jaw, taking careful consideration not to leave a single mark against her skin before murmuring that question that's on his mind since the start.

"What does that make _you_?"

The sheets are ruined beneath them, the air reeks of sex, Jay comes biting crescent moons into the flesh of Jason's arm with the blunt edge of her nails while her other hand pulls at J's hair until her knuckles go white.

Her eyes are half-lidded when she finally blinks them open, and it's not so much danger as it is an intense kind of gaze that she holds him to. It's the question to ask when she hasn't shared a single fact that tells them a sure thing about her when she's practically split them down the center to get at everything that they hold close to heart.

She smiles the smile that gets the villains running every time, the one to curve wickedly across the kiss-bruised wane of her mouth when she shares her truth to the versions of herself that are still working up to it. 

"I'm the Bat of Gotham, Jason Todd."


End file.
